Head Over Heels
by detoxsun
Summary: Mischief loves tasers, after all.  A collection of random Darcy x Loki prompt fills from tumblr.
1. New Life

**A/N: Decided to make this a place where I put all the different drabbles and one-shots I do from the prompts given to me on tumblr. These will _not _be connecting to each other, or any other story, unless specifically stated. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fingers ran through jet-black hair, enjoying the sleekness. A soft, gentle smile peeled across her lips, as she looked down at her man.<p>

He was sleeping soundly, face nuzzled into the curve of her breast – not only was it soft, he told her, but he could hear her heart _perfectly_. It helped him sleep, and she had no reason to deny him the little bit of pleasure. Guilt twisted in her gut slightly, as her gaze swept over his sleeping figure lovingly.

Darcy was madly in love with Loki. Hell, they were _married_! Thor had more then giving his blessing, and they were wed twice; once, in Asgard, and a smaller wedding on Earth – she wasn't quite ready to tell her parents that she was married to a God.

Her own hand drifted down to her stomach slightly, eyes closing in mild fear. They'd been together, officially, for six months; and, three months before that, though it had been a secret affair between good and evil at the time. Darcy was a smart girl, though; she'd been on the pill for a while, to avoid anything unwanted.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though the pills were _Godproof_.

She was young, in love, and had no idea how to break it to Loki. Sure, they were married; and she knew he loved her….but, a kid? Darcy herself wasn't too sure how to take it, if only because she didn't think she was ready for motherhood. Twenty-six and still eating pop-tarts didn't exactly scream '_I'm ready for a baby, now!_'

Loki stirred, and for a moment, she stilled. Green met blue; awake, met sleepy; love, met love.

The words tumbled out of her mouth quite suddenly. "I'm pregnant," She murmured lightly, not daring to break his gaze.

"What?" His mind was sleep muddled, and he was certain he heard her incorrectly. Darcy licked her lips, ignoring the brief sense of panic, and repeated it: "I'm preg—"

She never got to finish, because Loki had slotted his mouth over her own in a soul-soaring kiss. And, in that exact moment, she knew, no matter what, that everything would be okay.

Oh, yeah. He took the news _quite_ well.


	2. Competition

They'd been dating for a few months. Loki was sure it was the longest romantic relationship he'd ever had – Sigyn was,_ technically_, his wife, but that was more of a political marriage. Any potential for that to become more had went down the train when she went utterly off the deep end.

Now, however, he was pleasantly surprised to be in a long-term, quite loving relationship with Darcy Lewis. She was odd, of course; he'd known that even when they were still enemies. He had found out just how unusual of a mortal she was, however, after he asked her 'out' – though he thought the phrase was silly, Stark and Rogers assured him this was how things were done, and it would definitely not seem humorous.

She had laughed, simply because the words themselves sounded, and felt, foreign on his tongue. That, and he may have – more or less – blurted them out (read: yelled) at her due to his nerves. Gods didn't get nervous…and yet he had.

Still, Darcy had agreed and practically toppled them over when she jumped into his arms unexpectedly.

Loki had learned a few key things about his beloved:

She liked putting chips in her sandwiches

She was a huge cuddler, but also, kicked things off the bed…which occasionally was Loki, when he wasn't aware enough to catch himself

Music was always playing when she showered

She had no shame

More then once she'd been caught by various members of the Avengers team, and personnel, doing anything from groping his ass, to coaxing him into a full-blown 'make out' session in the not-so-dark corner. Most of the time he didn't mind, but, still; he was generally a private man, so it took some getting used to.

Over all, he felt happier and lighter then ever – he adored kissing her, and smelling her hair when they embraced. Though he'd been unsure about how affection she was with him, soon enough he became addicted to it; the quick kisses on his nose or cheek, holding hands (Stark _still_ wouldn't leave him alone with that one), the nuzzles into his neck…they were all so genuine, and it truly astounded him how he'd gotten so lucky.

Like most good things in his life, they tended to blow up in his face sooner or later. Only this time, it most certainly was not his fault, nor intention.

Recently he had noticed the bit of interest his brother held for Darcy. It didn't seem too unusual, since she had been one of the first mortals Thor met when he was banished to Midgard. She was a friend with the woman he loved, so interaction was natural. But, things with Jane had died off some time ago – while they loved each other, Jane was far too wrapped in her work, and was offered a job in Europe. Not wanting to hold her back, Thor had broken it off, and they departed as friends. Loki had thought nothing of it when his brother looked to Darcy for some comfort; but, when he began seeing certain looks, and the way Thor's blue eyes seemed to search Darcy's for…_something_, his heart clenched. His sweet mortal didn't seem to notice; bless her obliviousness.

Then, finally, after weeks of wondering, the conversation he was waiting for popped up.

"Brother, we must speak." Thor's voice cut through the comfortable silence as Loki stood, coffee in hand.

Head tilting to the side slightly, he placed the hot beverage on the table, hands folding behind his back, if only to keep them fro balling into fists. "Of course. What is it you would like to speak about?"

Seeing Thor's eyes shift to the side slightly, obviously to see if someone was coming, before he continued. "I've fallen in love with Darcy."

Loki kept his composure cool – things like this certainly did happen, and he hoped that Thor was simply informing him so he would be aware of it. Even so, a little voice in his head whispered to him that his hope was folly.

"Is that all?" _Pleasepleasepleaseno _chanted in his head.

Thor shifted slightly, a sigh tumbling past his lips has he stood a bit straighter, mustering up his courage and seriousness all in one motion. "I desire to court her."

Flickering his eyes elsewhere slightly, Loki chuckled faintly, eying his brother carefully. "I'm sure you've noticed that she is not currently available for you to do so." He was only half-joking in his tone, hoping to whatever God didn't loathe him that Thor would drop his endeavor.

He could see the Thunder God's jaw tense some, his gaze hard, and unyielding. "I am willing to fight for her affections," Thor declared proudly; and it was admirable, in essence. One thing his brother never played with was love, and women, and for that, he had the dark-haired God's respect. But right now, he wasn't his brother; he was his _competition. _

Loki would give up the crown (if he had it), his powers, and his right into Asgard. But one thing he would never give up is the woman he loved more then life itself.

"Then prepare yourself, my brother. You have a_ lengthy_ fight ahead of you."


	3. 9 Crimes

**1. Taser**

She knew she shouldn't have been in the battlefield. Yet, there she was, in the fray – looking up directly at Loki, who was grinning at her.

It he weren't so evil, she might consider him attractive. _Oh, who are you trying to kid. _

Feeling brave, she whipped out her trusty taser, and pointed it at him. "Come any closer, and…" Closer he came. "…and, uh, I'll zap you!"

Gee, that sounded convincing.

His head tilted to the side, and with a snap of his fingers, her taser was now in his hands.

Darcy was literally dragged away from the fight by poor Captain America, who had to deal with her cursing and shouting up a storm the entire way.

**2. Cell phone**

Loki's eyes narrowed at the object in his hand, fingers moving across the sleek piece of technology curiously.

Darcy suddenly slowed down from fleeing away, hand slapping to one ass-cheek. She was feeling for her iPhone, which clearly wasn't there. Dread suddenly seeped up her spine. Turning around, her eyes landed on the Norse God before he disappeared in a flash of curling smoke.

Her jaw dropped; and, after a moment of shock, she threw a mini tantrum, while shouting angry to the sky. "You have _got _to be fucking kidding me!"

She was never, ever going out on a mission again. Otherwise, she wouldn't have anything left!

**3. Ice Cream**

"Hey!" Darcy huffed, glaring daggers at the God of Mischief was he eyed the ice cream cone that was in his hand – which had, originally, been hers.

He offered her no apologetic look, and instead, smirked slightly. "It's mine now, mortal." And he was gone.

_Damnit_, rocky road was her favorite, too!

**4. Coffee**

There was absolutely no explanation for this. At all. Loki was in the S.H.I.E.L.D break room, being that he was now not an enemy (but still rather evil, in Darcy's opinion), drinking coffee.

But, not just any cup of coffee. The _last _cup of coffee.

Scowling, she turned on her heel, missing the look her gave her – but hearing the amused chuckle before the door slammed shut.

**5. Friends**

Suddenly, it seemed as if Loki was the new 'cool guy'. Even Jane blew her off to go 'interview' the god about Asgard.

Since, y'know, asking Thor all of those deep, perceptive questions wasn't enough.

For the first time in a long time, Darcy felt kind of…well, alone. Everyone was gathered around him, play-fighting, and laughing.

And once again, she felt like the weirdo in class being left out.

Even if it was only for a few days, it felt like _forever_.

**6. Anger**

The small bout of depression left her quickly – besides which, she was just being…well, overreacting Darcy, as usual. It wasn't like Loki had actually stolen her friends permanently; they were just…curious. Not that she could blame them, really. He'd fallen through, like, _space _or something, after all.

_Whatever._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him approach, coffee in hand. Surprisingly, he stopped right in front of her, and offered it. "I saw Stark knocked over your cup while arm-wresting Rogers." He spoke smoothly, shoulders shrugging slightly. "You like it with cinnamon, yes?"

Shit, man. Now she couldn't even be mad at him, 'cause he was being all awkward and cute.

**7. Bra**

"Where did you get that?"

"The floor."

_Liar liar pants on fire!_

Darcy snorted – right, like she'd believe that – and snatched her bra from his hands, before walking off in a small huff, not even bothering to hide the lacy piece of clothing.

If she would've looked back, there would be the visual of Loki positively grinning like a Cheshire cat, like looking all too smug with himself.

It was a good thing she didn't, though; her cheeks were already threatening to burn bright red in a mixture of embarrassment, and mortification.

The catcalls she got from Stark the next day didn't quite help. Though the 'shut the fuck up' glares he got from both Thor _and_ Loki pleased her to no end, even if she'd never admit why she even cared about the latter of the two.

**8. Pen**

_Where are all the goddamn pens? _They were always popping up like daisies whenever she didn't need them, but now, of course, none were in sight. "Fuck. My. Life." She muttered under her breath, the sound of footsteps echoing faintly in her eyes.

Wiling her brash frustration down, she turned, catching sight of Loki striding down the hall. Looking dashing as usual, but Darcy had gotten used to that. Truth be told, she was paying much, much more attention to him then she should've. When he wasn't indirectly ruining her life (by being alive, an generally making her feel inferior because he was literally so fucking awesome) he was actually quite…charming.

And, oh, there goes that blonde chick intercepting his beautiful stride. And flirting with him. But then, she noticed something.

Besides the fact that he didn't seem too interested, though he was being polite, there was something in his mouth.

_Her pen._

Her trademark, bright yellow pen.

….in his mouth. His fucking _mouth_! She tried not to scream in girlish delight.

_Ha! Fuck you Jenni, he doesn't have your pen in his mouth, now, does he?_ And, oh, she should probably look away before she starts drooling at the way he touched it with his tongue slightly while listening to the cunt-bag babble on.

She could never look at the pen the same way again.

**9. Breath**

"Ohh, _god_, Loki!"

Darcy moaned, arching her back while a mouth latched on to and sucked on the skin along her neck. A familiar heartbeat thudded against her chest, mirroring the erratic tempo of her own.

Nails dug into his back, tearing a positively feral sound from her lover. White-hot pleasure still flooded her system, and she was vaguely aware of their position changing. Her head landed in his chest, his warm breath disturbing the wild mane of wavy hair.

Elegant fingers traced her spine, and the curve of her backside with gentle affection, before a hot mouth slid against her own. Loki's mouth continued to pepper kisses from her mouth, to across her jaw line, where he nuzzled into her neck, murmuring sweet nothings that she had only ever dreamed of ever hearing.

Her chest constricted as her heart rate exploded, and suddenly, it was difficult to breathe as he held her like some precious item.

**+ 1. Life**

He didn't stand a chance, truly. From the moment he saw her, he'd been intrigued; what mortal went around threatening gods?

_She did. _

A smile spread across his face as he watched sleep soundly, one leg thrown haphazardly one of his as they tangled together. The light movement of her chest indicated her shallow breathing – she was in a deep slumber, and he was more then content to simply watch her.

It was still dark outside, and while he was tired, he wanted to savor this moment for a little longer. His fingers caressed the soft skin of her shoulder, marveling at how it was even smoother then what he contemplated it would be.

_Thief, _she had called him, after he kissed her the first time, their lips only a hairsbreadth apart. It had been barely a whisper, and not at all said in malice; but it was the only word she got to say before he crashed his lips along hers once again.

Loki may have stolen a few meaningless items from her over the last couple of weeks, but it was nothing compared to what she took from him. His heart.

She'd stolen his ability to live without her, by making him fall hopelessly in love with her.


	4. Pancakes

"Hey, babe—" Darcy paused, watching her boyfriend eat with impeccable manners…while still managing to look like a starving man.

His gaze flickered to her briefly, before he continued devouring the plate in front of him. "Yes, my sweet?"

Frankly, she wasn't sure if he was actually addressing _her_, or the bottle of syrup he just picked up. "Uhm…how many of those have you eaten, exactly?"

There was a pause in his movements, his eyes shifting between his massacred plate of pancakes, and his snarky woman. "I have merely been eating until my hunger and fascination was satisfied."

"Please don't tell me you used the_entire_box."

"I did not…"

The sudden, light smack over his head with a distinctly _empty_box told him he'd answered incorrectly.

She tugged on his ear slightly. "You're lucky I like you." Then, a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek, causing him to humm in delight.

Very lucky, indeed.


	5. Tension

She needed to stop.

His heart-rate increased, green glued to the wall behind Darcy as she proceeded to shout at him for one thing or another. While it was, admittedly, some what _deserved_, his sanity couldn't handle being this close to her. Her lips were moving, speaking of some nonsense that he couldn't hear past the dull roar of blood in his ears.

Never had he ever been unable to control his more primal desires; sex was not knew to him, and for his body (and, secretly, his mind) to find a human mortal attractive was preposterous. The hem of her shirt slipped slightly due to her wild arm movements, granting him a generous view of her breasts.

_This is unacceptable._

Loki nearly jumped out of his skin when she licked her lips, taking a brief pause from her rant to glare daggers at him.

—-

A complete fucking asshole it was he was.

But he was also insanely hot, at least to her. Which made bitching him out slightly more difficult, seeing as she just wanted to pounce on him like a cat in heat. Darcy tried to keep her game face on as she spoke. "And _another_ thing, you leave everything a mess. I'm bad enough by myself, oh 'God of Mischief'."

_Bravo, Darce. _

"Miss Lewis," He drawled, and it took all of her self-control not to faint from the delicious inflection of his voice; it was almost completely British…but, with a sexy, exotic edge that made her quiver. "If you are quite done, you may want to pull up your…top. The hem is scandalously low."

With that, he turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving a fuming and equally horny Darcy behind him. Trying to quell her anger, the agent-in-training huffed, and closed the door to her small 'office'. It was a good thing she _always_ carried an extra pair of panties with her — the current pair was probably ruined.

—-

The men's restroom, Loki found, was surprisingly soundproof. And if it wasn't, no one _dared_ to mention anything to him when he stalked out, looking more relaxed then when he had went in.

All was well….for now.


	6. Caught

"We should not be doing this." Darcy murmured against her boyfriend's mouth, in between fierce kisses. Breathing labored, her hand slipped around his waist, before landing on his ass that she loved oh-so much. It was small, but suited his body; and a pleasant combination of firm and soft.

He groaned slightly, teeth nipping at her lips as he pushed her down more on the desk - which she _so_hoped was sturdy. Loki's lean body was pressed flesh against her own softer one, one leg held up by his artful hands; long fingers gripped and squeezed her thigh with both passion and loving affection. "Do not be so modest, dearest."

And people thought _she_ was adventurous. "Oh," She cooed, letting her head roll back so he could press hot kisses against the column of her neck, while his free hand bunched her shirt over her breasts so he could fondle them better.

The heat grew and exploded between them until Darcy's skirt was hiked up, and her panties were more or less removed (read: caught on the end of one foot) and she could hear the rustle of fabric as he lowered his pants….

…and then the door opened. "Lady Darcy, Jane would—"

Thor stopped, eyes going wide as he took in the sight before him. There was Loki's bare ass; Darcy practically naked with a horrified face, desperately clinging to his brother, who attempted to remain as cool as a cucumber.

Then, after the Thunder God left, Loki whispered in her ear smoothly, just as if the thought occurred to him. "Ever thought about trying exhibitionism?"

She was never letting Loki in the "Sex" section of the bookstore _ever_ again.


	7. Good Morning

All was quite in Darcy's apartment.

"You, mortal contraption, shall bow to my will!"

…Well, mostly. It had been a bit of a long night at S.H.I.E.L.D, and Fury had happily given her a day off – 'cause it meant one less day of him getting candy flavored coffee instead of his standard black. Still, she was grateful for it. Slipping out of bed, which was now slightly cold, due to the lack of a body occupying it. Pulling over one of her beloved's shirts she slid out of the room, arms over her head as she stretched. The pull of muscle was delicious, and caused a smile to stretch faintly across her face.

She was met with the sight of Loki, pointing his staff at the coffee machine. "Mornin', tiger," Darcy murmured lazily, running her fingers through her tangled bed-head.

His nostrils flared slightly, chest huffing in frustration as he turned to look at the newly awakened woman, shoulders lumping somewhat. "I have failed you." He looked positively crestfallen to her, and it made her heart lurch.

"What are you talking about, baby?" She cooed, wrapping her arms around him as he moved closer, nesting his head between her breasts and neck when he hunched over slightly. Her fingers combed through his hair, gently brushing over his ears in a way that she knew was completely soothing to him.

Loki sighed heavily, breathing in her scent, and nuzzling lightly into her skin. "I know how you need your morning cup of sustenance," He began, and slowly stood up straight again, looking down on her lovingly. "I had thought that having a hot cup of…'coffee' ready for you would be a pleasing surprise."

Aw. Darcy smiled, feeling the giddy pitter-patter of her heart; as awkward as her man could be when it came to spontaneous romance – he needed weeks to prepare something, usually, though it was always worth it, the mischievous perfectionist! – it was always sweet, and thoughtful. "That's so sweet of you, Loki. So, what's the matter?"

He sniffed slightly, shooting a glare at the coffee machine. "It does not work."

She blinked. "It's brand new….it should work just fine. "

"It does not."

Despite his insistence, she seemed skeptical; after all, Thor made his share of mistakes when using some modern technology, so it was only to be expected that the same could happen to Loki, too. At least she wouldn't have to worry about finding her coffee maker in the wall. _No, but it might be disintegrated…or transported to another dimension, _she thought with a small snicker.

"Hmmm." Darcy clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, and leaned against the island counter, as she looked between the coffee machine, and her boyfriend. "Did you make sure to switch it 'on'?"

At that, Loki paused, shifting slightly. "It is plugged in," He responded smoothly, not quite looking at her in the eye.

She smirked slightly. "Yes, but you still need to press the 'on' button. Did you?"

Darcy moved to get herself a glass of orange juice, a smile growing on her face as she heard a distinctive 'click'. Taking a sip, she moved back to Loki, laying her chin on his shoulder, which required her to get on her tippy toes. "I like it with two spoonfuls of sugar, and a tab of honey."

"I know," The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile, as he turned around, and picked her up easily, as if she weighed nothing more then a feather – which, to him, she weighed little more then that. "I love you," He murmured, for the moment, completely forgetting about the coffee, even as the aroma begun filling the kitchen.

"I love you too, my technologically-stunted God." Her laugh was quickly drowned out by a soul-soaring kiss that made her toes curl, and heart skip a beat.


	8. Rain

The rain was unyielding.

Just like the terror he had, if only briefly, unleashed unto the city, there was no pause, nor let up, even for a moment. Outside the world was still moving, still as swift as it always was in this modern time. Behind him, he felt someone shift, and a familiar, broad hand curled around his shoulder in an affectionate, brotherly squeeze.

No words needed to be spoken, and the second the hand left, he was feeling just as cold as he had before.

_"Darcy."_

_"Looooooooki." She mocked him, and even in her half-drunk stupor, he had to admit she looked quite pretty, if only a tad ridiculous, wearing his helmet from her perch upon the table._

_"A young woman should not behave in such a manner." Despite his somewhat stern tone, the corners of his mouth quirked up, and she saw it; her blue eyes flickering with mischief that sparked his own._

_She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, eyebrow raising as she gazed down at him intently, "Why don't you __make__ me behave, then?" Her red lips pulled into a smirk, before she leapt off the table with as much grace as a flailing dog, and lingered in the doorway. "I bet you can't catch me, __old man.__" _

_Loki's head tilted to the side, as he took a step forward, looking her up and down swift. "I bet that I can, little girl."_

_Darcy huffed slightly, but recoiled swiftly, and shrugged, biting her lip in quite the taunting manner. "Then why don't you show me what'cha got?"_

_A moment later and she was off, laughing through the halls of Tony's home. Soon enough his own joined, if only a bit softer, as she ran on after the tipsy young woman, feeling lighter then he had in years. _

"Loki?"

He turned swiftly, finding Jane staring at him with a mixed expression - one he didn't want to analyze at the moment. "Yes?"

Jane stuck her hands in her pocket, sigh slightly. "Me and Thor are going to be making dinner. Would you like to eat with us tonight? Maybe even just have a coffee, or desert?"

As mentally appealing as those things sounded, he honestly wasn't sure if he could bring himself to actually indulge; it would be as last time, when he merely wound up sitting there, staring at a plate of food that smelled and looked delicious, with no real appetite to eat it.

Still, he hardly wanted to worry her; she had turned out to be quite the confidante, after she got over the fact that he nearly cost Thor his only way of returning to her. "Dinner sounds lovely. I will try to make it." He had other engagements, after all.

And that, she understood. "Of course."

_"Did you seriously just bypass that hunk of delicious steak...for the ice cream?"_

_Darcy was looking at him with a very appalled expression that was amusing. He simply shrugged, taking another spoonful of the chocolate delight. "It will still be there when I am done."_

_Ever the meat-enthusiast, she scowled slightly, and tore a piece of her own steak, eating it happily, while glaring half-hearted daggers at him. Probably because he was making a point to eat it in what he believed to be a very...suggestive manner. To make the experience more enjoyable for herself, of course._

_He could be very accommodating. _

_"Loki, could you scooch over some? Hulk Hogan and the missus are taking up so much damn room over there." A quick look over on the couch, and he saw that Thor and Jane were rather spread out._

_With a nod, he moved over, and allowed her some more room, as well as mildly invade his personal space. Which, surprisingly, he did not mind too much._

_Sort of like how he didn't mind waking up on the couch with Darcy sleeping soundly on his chest, snoring softly. He couldn't move very much without waking her, and some of her wild hair was even - somehow - in his mouth._

_And still, he couldn't bring himself to care._

The walls of his room were fairly bare, as they usually where. Space was used proficiently, with a few treasured pieces from Asgard scattered around in a decorative fashion, on the bookshelf, dresser and tables. Still, rarely had it ever really looked so...so very lonely.

All of the ornaments and reminders of home and good days he spent in Midgard could make the feeling go away.

Fingers trailed against the black silk sheets on his bed, green gaze seemingly lost within the dark void of the material. So many memories were woven into the sheets; all of which were tucked away carefully in his mind.

Safely kept, and handled with the utmost care.

_The door to his room opened, immediately catching his attention, though he did not move, nor seem awake to whomever entered. A stroke of lightning flashed outside._

_"Loki?" A hushed, familiar voice whispered, mildly distressed._

_Brows furrowed together, as he sat up, the moonlight, however shaky due to the storm, from outside revealing the intruder. "Darcy...what is the matter?"_

_She looked nervous; and he had never seen her quite this nervous. Not even when he was evil. She had still stood up to him with her taser, shouting declarations that he hardly understood at the time, but he knew to be words of pride and bravery. "I'm...scared. Really fucking scared." Darcy paused, and looked away briefly. "I hate storms." Her murmur was barely heard._

_He blinked in confusion, but choose not to quiz her senselessly about her fear. "I cannot make it go away, I'm afraid," Loki supplied somewhat jokingly, hoping it would help ease her nerves. It did, but then she punched him in the shoulder._

_It didn't hurt, but he acted like it did. "Ow."_

_"I know that, duh! I just, well...I was hoping you'd...you know, let me stay? To sleep with you to avoid locking myself in a closet and rocking back and fourth like some mental patient, and all."_

_Despite his initial desire to agree, he refrained. "I am not sure. It would seem -"_

_"Scandalous?" She provided, offering a flash of teeth in a megawat smile._

_His heart may or may not have skipped a bit of beat. "Quite."_

_Her hand laid on his bare shoulder as she sat somewhat on the bed, a look of pure, innocent pleading on her face. He could see the truth in her eyes about the fear_

_. "Look, I promise I won't like, molest you in your sleep. I just really need to get some shut-eye, and I don't want to snuggle between the big blonde and the brunette. As much as I love'em...heh." She trailed, and he understood perfectly._

_In the apartment, there may be the four of them, but at that particular moment, she had no one but himself._

_She stayed the night, and he never slept better then when he did strangely entangled with the unusual mortal._

Shrugging on his jacket, he fixed the collar silently, ignoring the constricting feeling of his chest slowly caving in on itself. The rain had not quite let up, but it did not matter. He did not fear, nor dislike the rain; if anything, he quite enjoyed it.

No one questioned him when he left, and for that, he was glad.

Hands in his pockets, he allowed the rain to wash over him as he ventured down the block, ignoring any looks he gained from those with umbrellas, and the like. _Mortals. Afraid of even the rain. _

Loki chuckled mentally, and it brought on only a brief sense of relief and pleasure.

Slipping into the familiar store, he made a bee-line for the back, knowing exactly what he wanted to purchase. A bouquet with a fairly pretty mixture of daisies, roses, and carnations - she could never choose which ones she liked the most.

"Will this be all, sir?" The cashier spoke pleasantly, and he nodded, handing her the cash from his pocket without so much as a blink. "Yes, thank you."

Bouquet in hand, he left, noting that the rain seemed to be slowly letting up. For a moment he paused, face raising to the sky, allowing the droplets the run along his face. It was almost as if it were washing away all of his pain, all of his anger, all of his _sins_.

_"Good morning," He murmured into the nest of hair in his face, resisting the urge to smirk when it's owner simply rolled over, stealing all of the covers. "Tsk, now. You're more mature then that."_

_"No I'm not," Darcy snorted, cocooning herself in the comforter, even as he moved closer, pressing a light kiss on her neck. "Stop that. Cheater."_

_Loki smirked, arm wrapping around her for a moment, before ripping the covers off. She squealed, and he chuckled at her poor attempt to stay warm. It ended, invetiably, with them cuddling._

_Truth be told, he was not quite sure what they were. Friends, certainly…but, certain things crossed over into territory that he had very little experience in. He rarely enjoyed labeling things, particularly people. Even so, he liked to think of Darcy as his._

_His friend. His lover….his **everything**. _

The cold slab of stone seemed to look back at him, almost mocking his presence as he stood there, flowers in hand.

Kneeling in the grass, he placed the bouquet along the front, shoulders slumping. Green eyes moved along the engraved name that caused his heart to both fall in despair and warmth with joy.

He was soaked to the bone, but it meant nothing. By nature he was already fairly cold; and the only one who could truly make him become alight with passion or joy, was now far out of his grasp.

"Darcy," Loki murmured, throat forcing a swallow of emotion he constantly tried to ignore. A low clap of thunder raised through the sky, bringing on another memory, and another ache in his chest. "I….miss you. I miss you _so_ much." He choked out slightly, glad that there was no one around to slowly watch him fall into a million pieces.

After all, there was no one to put him back together again. "Your ridiculously large smile, the way you steal all of the covers and kick me in your sleep…even that_ obscenely _pink lipstick you are so fond of…I miss it all." Leaning over slightly, he bowed his back, curling into himself, as if to keep some parts of him from completely unraveling, however futile it may seem.

"You told me everything would be alright. But…I just don't know. I don't know anymore love, and you know how I _hate _not knowing."

_"….Do you?"_

_Loki tried not to look too nervous, but he was. After all, he just confessed that he was in love with Darcy, and she didn't say it back. Wasn't she suppose to? Even he was fairly certain that was how things went with such practices._

_"Maybe." Her tone with flippant, and obviously, she was toying with him. She grinned, nursing down another sip of the eggnog, before wandering over to him, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "What's it to ya?"_

_Everything. It was everything to him, but it was hard to put into words with her being so close, smelling so good, and looking so downright evil._

_He tried to scowl, and managed a half-hearted look of contempt. "Do not toy with me woman." At least he managed to sound imposing, with his heart beating at a mile a minute._

_She shrugged, and sashayed out of the room, a smirk on her lips. _

_"You silly man," Darcy murmured against his lips that night, tasting of her favorite mango vodka, and chocolate. "Have I ever given you any reason to think I didn't love you? 'Cause I do, kind of a fucking lot."_

He was crying.

His soul ached; a part of him was missing, and it was a part of him he would never be able to get back. Despite all of his magic, and all of his power, he couldn't do anything to bring her back, or ease his pain.

Loki could only cry, and hoped that the rain shed tears for him when he could not do so anymore.


End file.
